1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe clamp and, more particularly, to an improvement in the structure of a pipe clamp for fixing a relatively slender metal pipe or resin tube of a diameter less than 30 mm, which is arranged as a conduit for feeding oil or air in an automobile or various machines or facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one of the pipe clamps of this kind according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 6, a clamp device 11 is constructed of: a clamping wall 12 curved widthwise from the longitudinally central portion of a metal strip for clamping a pipe P'; and flat walls 13 and 13' extending in a face-to-face relation from the two ends of said clamping wall 12 and formed with mounting through holes 14 and 14' generally registered with each other.
However, the pipe clamp of the prior art specified above is accompanied by the following defect. When the clamp device 11 is to be used for mounting the pipe P' in position, the flat walls 13 and 13' in the vicinity of its two ends have to be opened to receive the pipe P'. Then, the flat walls 13 and 13' cannot be completely overlapped when they are closed again after the pipe P' has been mounted. This failure slackens the clamping wall 12 so that the pipe P' is caused to lose its position through dislocation or release by the movement of the clamp device 11 when the device 11 is stored or transported. As a result, the arranging works of the clamping devices 11 on the assembly line in the field are troubled and delayed.